Hunting game birds is one of the more popular hunting sports. When hunting many kinds of birds of decoys are used. For instance, when hunting ducks and geese, decoys which resemble the three-dimensional shape and coloration of ducks and geese are utilized. To achieve a decoy with a generally three-dimensional shape, solid decoys are usually used. Solid decoys have many disadvantages. They are large and bulky, and can require a lot of work to transport them, set them up, and pick them up when the hunting is done. They also are so bulky that they may require the use of a pickup in order to haul a significant number of decoys.
It would be desirable to have a decoy which has a three-dimensional body but could be compressed into a flat configuration for storage and transport. The body must have natural and realistic coloring and shape in order to be effective as a decoy. Such a decoy could be used for geese, turkeys, ducks and other birds.